


I'm Sorry

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?, Bondage and Discipline, Finger Sucking, I Am Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, Please Forgive me, Punishment, Sadism, The Author Regrets Everything, Vomiting, please don't kick me out, referenced spanking, sataivlis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: Satanick isn't too pleased with Ivlis that he didn't visit him the other day. Punishment must be enacted.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Kudos: 36





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I have regrets. So here you go.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Ivlis couldn’t control the cries that slipped past his lips each time as Satanick repeatedly backhanded him across the face. First the left cheek, then the right, then back and forth – back and forth. Ivlis could feel his neck getting tired from the whiplash this was causing. Tears stung his eyes with each slap as he let Satanick continued to slap him over and over again. By now, his chapped lips had been cut open, and blood trickled down both sides of his mouth. Tears, blood, and spit flung out the sides of Ivlis’s mouth as he yelped and cried for the pain to stop.

“P – Please!” Ivlis cried, begging the devil lord for the tenth time that evening. “Please stop!”

“Not – good – enough ~ !” Satanick sang out, singing each word with each slap. He smirked as he watched his prey squirm and weaken as he was tossed side to side with the ferocity of Satanick’s slaps. “You never apologized for not coming to visit me the other day, Buri-chan,” Satanick cooed.

“I – I’m sorry!” Ivlis screeched out. “I – I said – ah! – I was sorry!”

“Too late ~,” Satanick sang out again, drawing out each syllable for as long as he could. As Satanick eased up on the slaps, he stared at Ivlis hanging from the chains that bound him to the top of the dungeon’s ceiling.

As Ivlis had a momentary reprieve from the continued smacks, he hung his head down, crying. His face felt so sore, hot, and bruised. All he could feel dripping from his face was his own blood, tears, and spittle. He couldn’t hold any of these liquids back as it ran down his chin, clothes, and onto the dungeon floor with splatters. Ivlis cried out as the back of his dark gray and red-tipped hair was tugged in a fistful. Most of his long strands had escaped from his ponytail from the violence, and pieces stuck to his face as it was brought up to Satanick’s.

Those violent, violet eyes bore into his, the madness clearly sparkling in them. Ivlis’s golden eyes pleaded with those dark purple ones, silently begging this man to stop as he could only let out sob after sob.

“Pathetic. Filthy. Disgusting.” Satanick hissed each word through clenched teeth, smiling smugly at the sobbing flame devil. “Oh, how I want to hurt you so deeply like you’ve hurt me.”

Ivlis couldn’t understand why Satanick was so upset this particular day, all because he didn’t come to visit him the other day. He knew Satanick could have a temper, but he just couldn’t comprehend why he had to be so malicious today. Ivlis had been taking care of the usual business in his own world, only for Satanick to burst into his room – as per usual – and steal him away to the Pitch Black World. Ivlis knew that whenever this occurred, that Satanick was quite rough with him. But today, he felt like Satanick was more violent than usual.

As Ivlis hiccupped back his sobs, he managed to squeak out again, “I – I’m sorry.”

“Yes, you should be sorry,” Satanick whispered harshly, putting his face close to Ivlis’s, so close he could smell the blood leaking from Ivlis’s mouth. “I’m going to make you sorry.” Satanick stuck his tongue out, licking at the blood and saliva that dripped down Ivlis’s chin. He loved to feel Ivlis shudder like that. With a final tug on Ivlis’s hair, and his yelp, Satanick released Ivlis from his grip, walking away momentarily from the flame devil that hung precariously from his chains in the middle of the room. What a perfect spot; this gave Satanick full access to all of Ivlis’s body.

He smirked, seeing the thin frame of Ivlis hanging there, seeing how weak his legs were getting that supported him, the devil’s knees knocking together – probably in both weakness and fear. His arms hung tautly, and Satanick smirked further, imagining that Ivlis was struggling with his arms being pulled so tightly like that. As Satanick approached a table that was stationed against the left wall of the dungeon, lined with various tools that he enjoyed using on Ivlis. Some were meant to bring pain, and some were strictly there for pleasure. He grinned as his thoughts raced on what he wanted to see from Ivlis today.

Satanick began chuckling out loud as he reminisced on all of Ivlis’s facial expressions and bodily reactions when he “trained” Ivlis on how to behave.

As Ivlis hung there, huffing and crying, he gritted his teeth, tasting the blood that burned his mouth and throat. He hated crying in front of this man, and thus, he hated himself for showing this weakness. His anger was starting to get to him; hot-headed and air-headed is what others had called him, and he could admit to being both. Ivlis just couldn’t take this. His rage began to boil over, and he soon found himself blurting out, “I hate you!” He sucked in air through his clenched teeth, trying to still his pounding heart from the pent up emotions he was feeling. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”

Satanick slowly turned around from his inspection at the table, and Ivlis could see that those dark eyes had become even darker from Ivlis’s outburst. “What a filthy mouth you have, Buri-chan.” His voice sounded calm but deep, and Ivlis felt apprehensive about what the devil lord was now thinking. Ivlis flinched when Satanick began walking methodically over towards him. Ivlis tried to yank at the chains that had him strung up, trying to get himself free, though he knew that when chains were involved, he couldn’t easily escape from them like ropes that he could burn up.

“St – Stop!” Ivlis screamed. “D – Don’t come any closer!” Regret started to swirl inside the pit of his stomach. Perhaps he shouldn’t have let the rage come out like that? Now, Satanick seemed quite furious himself.

Satanick arrived in front of Ivlis, and with a rough yank on Ivlis’s chin, he had his Ivlis’s face now brought up to his. “What a filthy, filthy mouth,” Satanick repeated, the grin on his face spreading. “I think I should properly show you how to put that filthy mouth of yours to good use.” With his left hand grasping Ivlis’s chin, Satanick pinched the flame devil’s cheeks hard, causing Ivlis to open his mouth, gasping in pain. Using his right hand, Satanick clasped his fingers together tightly as he shoved them forcefully into Ivlis’s mouth. The devil protested, his cries muffled by the fingers in his mouth. Ivlis’s large eyes pleaded with Satanick, who merely snickered.

“You’ve had plenty of things shoved in this dirty mouth of yours, Buri-chan, haven’t you?” Satanick teased, sliding his fingers back and forth in the flame devil’s hot, wet mouth. He loved feeling those teeth and tongue. He giggled when his fingers slid back further, and he could feel and hear Ivlis gag, loving to see tears growing in those golden, shaking pools. “But, you know, Roachy-kins, you don’t _really_ know how to properly use your mouth. I should know. So, let me teach you how to do things the right way.”

Ivlis gurgled on his own spit as he felt the violating fingers sliding back and forth inside of his mouth. Tears began to spill over, dripping down his cheeks and Satanick’s hands as he forced Ivlis to deep throat his digits. He could feel the spittle dribbling down his cheeks the more Satanick slid his fingers in and out. The further he continued, Ivlis tried to stifle back the groans and his gag reflex. Each time Satanick’s long, middle finger reached his uvula, Ivlis had to swallow back the vomit that threatened to come out, burning his throat. His stomach and esophagus convulsed as he tried to control his body as Satanick played with him.

“Good boy,” Satanick cooed, continuing his escapades. “Now, I’m gonna speed up. Get ready. This is how you should be doing things, Ivlis.”

“Ughmph!”Ivlis tried to gulp back whatever saliva and vomit that threatened to spill out of the corners of his mouth. The faster Satanick moved, the sicker Ivlis felt. He was being quite rough and forceful. Never had he been forced to suck on Satanick’s fingers like this. Sure, he had done other _things_ for Satanick before, but apparently now this was his punishment for not “performing” well. Or rather, for having a dirty mouth, as Satanick had stated. Ivlis’s jaw was beginning to ache, and the more rhythm Satanick kept, the more Ivlis felt the bile not willing to respond any further to his attempts to hold it back.

Satanick must have felt the moment that Ivlis couldn’t hold himself back any more. With a flick of his fingers, Satanick pushed roughly on the back of Ivlis’s throat, soon extracting them and himself away from Ivlis as the flame devil hurled himself and the contents of his stomach onto the floor beneath him. Satanick stood there, smirking, as he watched the fluids drip from Ivlis’s mouth and chin, the flame devil’s saliva dripping off his own fingers that he hung down at his hip, his left hand resting on his hip. Satanick couldn’t help but feel pleased at how quickly he made Ivlis so uncomfortable. He took great delight in seeing the crying, sniveling sight before him.

“Well, well, looks like we have a devil that doesn’t quite know how to control his gag reflex quite well enough yet.”

All Ivlis could muster out was groans as he felt the spasm in his stomach continuing, hoping the convulsions would soon stop. He didn’t care how disgusting he looked or smelled right now; all he wanted to do was go home and forget this horrible embarrassment. He continued to groan and cry as he tried to calm his body and himself down.

“So, Roachy, think you’ll ignore me the next time I call for you?”

There was that smug voice reminding him of his failure. If only he hadn’t ignored Satanick’s demands to come entertain him the other day, maybe this whole ordeal could have been avoided. Ivlis let the blame and gloom of this settle over him as he hung from the ceiling. “N – No,” Ivlis squeaked out, his own snot and tears making his voice sound much more quiet and clogged.

The sound and sight of Satanick’s shoes coming back over towards him had Ivlis shaking, and Satanick chuckled at such a pathetic sight. Ivlis was surprised the devil lord didn’t seem bothered to be standing in the pile of puke, snot, and blood. The smell itself was sickening, and Ivlis felt groggy from it. Satanick’s black-painted finger nails stroked Ivlis’s wet, left cheek, adding further to the dampness Ivlis felt with his returning saliva that lingered on Satanick’s fingers.

“Sooooo, what do you say when you apologize, Buri-chan?”

Not caring that Satanick was teasing him yet again, Ivlis mumbled out an honest response: “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Satanick lifted his hand to Ivlis’s hair, patting his head between his red, curled horns. “Good boy, good boy.” Satanick let out a sigh of relief before he grinned maliciously again. “But I’m still a bit hurt,” Satanick whined, placing his left hand over chest, as if indicating his heart breaking. “I think you need a good spanking now, Roachy-kins.”

The sound of Satanick’s laughter echoed in the cold, stone dungeon as Ivlis raised his head to stare in horror at this sadistic man. 


End file.
